


For the Love of Mexican

by PaintedMirror



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedMirror/pseuds/PaintedMirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison, Isaac, and Scott all declare their love for Mexican.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Love of Mexican

Scott dropped into his chair in third period English, tossing his backpack on the floor next to him. He turned to Stiles, who threw his head up in greeting.

On the outside, it looked like a normal Monday morning hello. But Scott noticed the tension in Stiles’ jaw and the darkness that haunted his eyes. Scott felt the same ache inside him, the same darkness. And it was never going to go away.

It was weird to act so normal after what happened a few nights ago, but what choice did they have? It wasn’t like he could’ve gotten a doctor’s note that read, ‘Scott McCall is excused from school for a week due to his recent encounter with both a dark Druid and a Demon Wolf.’

He was pretty sure even Deaton wouldn’t have signed off on that. Not that a veterinarian was the kind of doctor the school nurse would’ve accepted a signature from anyway.

Scott gazed around the room, taking in the back of the heads of various students that had no idea Beacon Hills had been so close to being annihilated. The damage from the storm had been severe enough to warrant major repairs, but another hour or two and he was pretty sure BH would’ve been wiped off the map.

There were only two other students in the room besides him and Stiles that had any idea what had really happened over the past couple of days, and that was Lydia and Allison.

Scott’s heart skipped a beat when his gaze reached Allison. Her hair was a lot shorter than when they had first met, but he liked it. He was pretty sure he would’ve liked it even if she had cut it all off.

But thoughts of Allison inevitably led to thoughts of Isaac. Isaac was a good friend. Someone he trusted. Someone that had been one of the first to trust him. Now that Derek was gone and Scott was an Alpha, he was pretty sure Isaac was in his pack. Whether he wanted him to be or not.

“Think he’s evil?” whispered Stiles.

“What?”

“Think he’s evil?” Stiles repeated, nodding towards the front of the room.

Scott turned toward the front of the classroom, where he saw the short, grey-haired, pudgy old man writing his name on the chalkboard. Mr. Carson.

“How am I supposed to know?”

“Use your werewolf-y senses. Does he smell evil?”

“If I could smell evil, don’t you think I would’ve been able to tell that Ms. Blake was evil?” Scott said.

“Oh, yeah,” Stiles said, pausing and looking distant for a moment. “Good point.”

Scott turned back to the front of the room where Mr. Carson was dusting off his hands and smiling at the class. He didn’t look evil.

But then again neither had Ms. Blake.

The official story was that Jennifer Blake had become another sacrifice in a long line of sacrifices that had been occurring around Beacon Hills over the past several months. They held a memorial service for her. Scott and Stiles had gone, but not to mourn her. They mourned Julia, the person Jennifer was before she was hell bent on revenge against Deucalion.

Most of the staff turned up to the service, and quite a percentage of the student body. She had been a great teacher, after all. She had seemed to care about her students, and had repeatedly stayed late to help them with their homework assignments.

Too bad she was sacrificing some of them in her spare time.

Did it bother Scott that they had been celebrating a murderer at that service? Yeah, of course. But she was gone now and it didn’t matter anymore. He chose to remember Julia, the girl who had helped Kali’s pack, giving it advice and showing it how to survive in a world full of hunters.

That’s a memory he could live with.

Scott’s determination to become a better student had still not waned. He sat through the hour long English class, scribbling notes and doing his best to understand the passages Mr. Carson wrote on the board.

When the bell rang, Scott shoved his books in his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He tried not to make eye contact with Allison, and succeeded in ducking out of the room before she even had a chance to look in his direction.

It was awkward now that the immediate threat was over and everything was relatively back to normal. Other than a new student or two, a couple of replacement teachers, and a few window repairs needed because of the storm, everything felt like it was back in place.

Almost. Scott could avoid Allison, of course. And he was trying his hardest to do exactly that. He was trying to move on from her, to make it so his life didn’t revolve around her like it once had. But it was difficult. As much as he knew he needed to move on, he didn’t want to.

Isaac, on the other hand, he couldn’t ignore. He was still living in his house, sleeping in the spare bedroom. His mom was surprisingly cool that he was staying there, but really, where else could Isaac have gone? Isaac had tried to apologize, had tried to bring up the topic of Allison, but Scott not-so-subtly change the subject. Every. Single. Time.

The rest of the day was much the same. Go to class, concentrate on what the teacher was saying, avoid Allison and Isaac.

It was easier with Stiles there. He was avoiding Lydia, though doing a much worse job at it. Stiles had told Scott that Lydia had kissed him to calm him down when he was having a panic attack. He described in detail how Lydia had stared at him when she was just inches away.

But then she had shown up to school with Aiden, walking to classes with him, inviting him to eat lunch at their table, and flirting in the hallways. Stiles knew that Lydia didn’t feel the same way about him, but Scott could tell that it still bothered his best friend that she hadn't so much as looked at him in that same way since it had happened. After everything Stiles had done, after all that he had gone through, Scott just wanted him to be happy.

But, at the moment at least, neither one of them were.

It wasn’t until school was out that Scott couldn’t avoid it anymore. Or, rather, couldn’t avoid Isaac anymore. He had to give him a lift home.

Instead of trying to fit two nearly grown men on one motorcycle, Scott’s mom had let him use the car again. It was decidedly less cool than his bike, but far more comfortable. And there was a radio that Scott could turn up. Isaac, to his credit, got the hint and didn’t talk much on the way home.

But it was after dinner, after Scott’s mom left for the graveyard shift, and after both Scott and Isaac were secluded in their rooms doing their homework, that Scott was confronted head on by the thing he least wanted to discuss.

There was a knock on the door. It was soft and hesitant, but Scott heard it as clear as day. He knew Isaac did too, but neither one of them moved.

The knock came again a minute or so later, slightly more insistent this time. Isaac sighed and Scott heard the creak of bed springs as he got up and crossed the room. Scott tried to ignore his shuffling footsteps, the way he bounded down the stairs, and definitely the whispers between him and Allison as he let her in.

Scott stared at his chemistry book until he was sure it was going to catch fire. It was much harder to pretend you didn’t hear something like a door knock or someone saying your name when you had superhuman hearing. He certainly tried, but failed miserably.

There was a knock on his own door this time, making him jump. It echoed in his mind like a firework booming over a valley, the sound volleying between mountain peaks. Scott briefly considered ignoring both of them standing on the other side of the door, but thought better of it. Besides, he had no lock, and one of them was bound to let themselves in anyway.

Scott reluctantly got up and opened the door. Isaac was staring at his feet, and Allison was looking up through her eyelashes. She did that when she felt guilty. When she thought she had done something wrong but wanted to confront him about it. Sometimes her frankness caught him off guard. He used to love that quality about her. But now he wished she’d just go on pretending nothing was happening, like he was.

“We need to talk,” she whispered. It still sounded like fireworks were going off in his brain. His heart rate was elevated, and he knew that if he wasn’t careful, he could wolf out. He was in better control of it than he was last year, but that didn’t mean it was easy. She had always had this effect on him.

Rather than fighting it, and rather than being rude, he stepped to the side and gestured them into his room. Isaac sat down in his computer chair and Allison sat on the edge of his bed, right in the middle. If he wanted to sit, he would have to sit next to her.  
So he didn’t sit. Instead, he closed the door and leaned against it.

Isaac and Allison exchanged looks, and Scott hated the way they could read each other. There was a message in that glance, a meaning. He and Allison used to share looks like that. But anymore they were looking at each other and then glancing away. It was more about hiding the message now, rather than sharing it.

Allison saw Scott staring at them, and cast her eyes to the ground. She toed his carpet with the tip of her boot and bit her lip. She wasn’t going to say anything first. Well, neither was he. He was the one that had been ambushed here, not them.

Isaac looked between Allison and Scott. His leg was jiggling up and down, and he was playing with Scott’s lacrosse stick, which had been leaning in the corner of his room unused since this past summer. Scott had a fleeting urge to tell him to put it back, but didn’t. Despite everything that was going on, despite his hurt, Scott still liked Isaac. He was still his friend.

“Allison still loves you,” Isaac blurted out, then sat stock still.

Allison’s head snapped up, and she glared at Isaac. Scott’s arms fell to his sides. He definitely hadn’t seen that one coming.

“Isaac,” Allison hissed. She seemed embarrassed rather than angry. Was this what she had wanted to talk about?

“Well, it’s true,” Isaac said, caught somewhere between terror and exasperation. Scott couldn’t tell if he was going to bolt or not. The way he kept crossing and uncrossing his legs made Scott think he was at least considering it. “And he still loves you,” Isaac said.

It wasn’t like everyone in the room didn’t already know that. Allison and Scott had broken up at the end of last year, but it hadn’t been on bad terms. They both had to concentrate on themselves, and it had worked. Scott was a better student now, and Allison was controlling her anger much better than right after her mother had died.

But they didn’t talk about it. And they certainly didn’t talk about it to Isaac. And Isaac certainly didn’t bring it up on his own.

Except that he did.

“And Allison has feelings for me,” Isaac continued. “And I have feelings for her.”

There. He said it.

“Subtle, Isaac. Really subtle.” Allison rolled her eyes.

Isaac shrugged and grinned. It was a grin Isaac had used on Scott a few times before. It was…disarming. Genuine and mischievous. It was hard not to smirk back. Allison didn’t even try hiding it. Scott felt the corners of his own mouth curve upward.

“So what are you trying to say?” Scott asked, setting his face back to neutral. “Are you asking for my permission?”

Allison and Isaac exchanged another one of those looks that Scott wished he was in the middle of.  
“No,” Allison said slowly, flicking her gaze between the two boys. “We just…”

Isaac tried to explain when Allison couldn’t “We want…”

“We think everyone should be happy,” she finally said.

“I doubt that will work,” said Scott. He wasn’t angry anymore. He wasn’t upset. He was just tired. He wasn’t used to holding grudges and he wasn’t good at it. It was exhausting.

Scott dragged himself over to the bed and sat down next to Allison, making sure there was enough space between them. Isaac looked from Scott to Allison, his gaze flicking back and forth rapidly like he was trying to take in both of them at once. He didn’t look upset or confused or even jealous. He looked…relieved.

“Remember that time you said you were going to go out to eat? That you were going to get Mexican?” Isaac asked.

“Yeah, but I was lying. I was going after Deucalion.”

“That’s not the point,” said Isaac.

_Except it kind of is_ , thought Scott. But he didn’t interrupt.

“After you said you liked Mexican, I said I liked Mexican too.”

Scott bobbed his head up and down. He remembered, but he was still lost.

“Well, Allison likes Mexican.”

Allison nodded. Two quick jerks of her head, and then she was staring at her boots again.

“So?” Scott said, still not following.

“So,” said Isaac. “Can’t we all just like Mexican?”

“You just said we all did like Mexican.” Why were they talking about food?

Isaac huffed, clearly trying to see the metaphor through to the end but frustrated that Scott wasn’t catching on. Scott tried wracking his brain, but he was still hopelessly confused. English was never his best subject.

“Can’t we all just like Mexican…together?”

Isaac and Allison looked at Scott at the same time, as if their brains were synchronized. And the pieces fell into place with a resounding _snap_. They all liked Mexican. And they should all like Mexican _together_.

“Ohhhh,” said Scott, his eyes going wide. “Ohhhh,” he said more quietly. He was looking between Isaac and Allison, who both looked relieved and worried. “Ohhh.”

“Will you stop saying that?” said Allison. She looked nervous, a little twitchy even.

“Do you guys all want to like Mexican…together?”

Allison nodded slowly, surely. Isaac’s head bobbed up and down enthusiastically. It didn’t match the serious expression on his face.  
“Do _you_ want to like Mexican together?” he asked.

Scott paused, making sure they weren’t just talking about food. Making sure he knew exactly what they were trying to say. “Yeah,” he said slowly. “Yeah, I wouldn’t mind that.”

“Are you sure?” asked Allison. “I mean, we could see if we like it. And if we don’t, that’s okay.”

“Yeah, that would be okay,” Isaac piped in. “No hard feelings.”

“No hard feelings,” Scott repeated as if in a daze. Because Allison was closer now, leaning in. He could smell her shampoo, could hear her heart rate kick into a higher gear. He hadn’t heard that in a long time. And it made him feel something that he hadn’t been sure he’d be feeling for a while.

When their lips finally connected, everything else disappeared. Scott felt like they were floating. That familiar electric current ran through his body and into hers. She shivered, and he felt himself get harder.

It was only when Isaac sat down on the other side of her that Scott realized they were still in his room and not among the clouds. Allison leaned back, panting slightly, and gave him a lingering look before turning to Isaac and kissing him.

A million things went through Scott’s head. The first was a pang of jealousy. Then sadness. How many times had they kissed before? And then wonderment. And then apprehension. What would happen next?

When Isaac and Allison disconnected, Allison stood up and walked across the room. She turned the light off, and the soft glow of a partial moon was the only thing that helped her navigate back to the bed. Scott and Isaac could see just fine in the darkness, but somehow the idea that no one else could see them made it easier.

Allison crawled back onto the bed, behind Scott. He and Isaac were still staring at each other, knowing what came next but not knowing what exactly would happen. Isaac moved first.

He leaned forward and gently kissed Scott on the lips.

Scott held his breath, but before it had even started, it was over. He tried to remember what it felt like, what it made him feel on the inside. But he couldn’t. So he leaned forward and kissed Isaac back.

Isaac’s lips weren’t as soft as Allison’s, and they didn’t taste as good. But they were warm and full and new. He was sloppier, a little less reserved than she was. But the fact that he didn’t hold back made Scott all the more interested.

Scott had never kissed a boy before, but he had always wondered what it felt like. He always thought that if he were to kiss any boy it would be Stiles. He never, in a million years, would’ve guessed it’d be Isaac.

Not that he was complaining.

Allison leaned forward then, and the two boys broke apart. Scott could see her eyes darting back and forth, probing the dark space that surrounded them. Scott reached out and took her hand, and Isaac took her other one.

Allison leaned forward and kissed Scott, turning so that she was between them. Isaac knelt and swept the hair from her neck, kissing and nipping at the skin. Scott’s hand moved up her thigh, and when she leaned back into Isaac, releasing a small gasp, Isaac leaned forward and kissed Scott again.

Maybe Scott shouldn’t have been surprised by how easily they fell into their roles, their positions. Allison and Scott had a long history, and Scott and Isaac were close friends. Allison and Isaac had been spending increasing amounts of time together and had gotten to know each other well over the last few weeks.

Tragedy has a way of bonding people together much more quickly than in regular circumstances. But Scott was still shocked by how, once they crossed that barrier, it was so easy to just keep going.

When Allison scooted back and lay down on the bed, Scott let Isaac crawl forward on top of her. It’s not that it didn’t hurt him to see them together, but Scott knew that, deep down, he and Allison were done. Maybe not forever, but definitely for now.

The more they kissed, the more they prolonged their connection, the harder it would be to move on further down the road.

Besides, Isaac and Allison were just starting to get to know each other. Scott decided he could be the bigger man and let them explore that avenue. Both of them could’ve pushed him away, could’ve told him to just get over it, but they didn’t. He was here because they had wanted him here, and they both deserved his trust.

So as Isaac pulled his shirt off, struggling for just a millisecond to get it past his elbows, Scott climbed up behind him and put his hands on his waist.

In that moment when Isaac finally freed himself of his shirt, Allison’s eyes went wide, a look of concern flashing across her face so quickly that Scott wasn’t sure he had actually seen it. But between one blink and the next, it was gone, and Allison was tipping her head back so Isaac could kiss her.

Leaning forward, Scott pushed himself against Isaac, his jeans unbearably tight. Isaac must’ve felt the same way, because he undid his own belt and popped open the button.

Scott didn’t need to be told what to do next. Reaching around, he unzipped Isaac’s pants and tugged them down, exposing boxers and flesh and uncontrollable excitement all at once.

Without breaking the kiss with Allison, Isaac leaned forward and let Scott pull his jeans down past his knees, past his ankles, and all the way off. They were tossed to the floor without a second glance.

From then on, the three of them were just a tangle of limbs. The pile of clothes on the floor grew larger. Isaac rolled off Allison and reached for Scott’s shirt, tugging it off while Allison attacked his belt. It was all at once a familiar sensation and so completely new that he was taken aback by their interest in him.

When he agreed to whatever it was they were doing, he expected the attention to be on Allison. She was the one that had romantic interests in both boys, after all. But Isaac kissed Scott with the same passion he had kissed Allison, and Scott found himself returning the favor.

When they were all stripped down to their underwear, there was an awkward pause as they decided what they should do and how far they should go. They had already taken the plunge, but it was time to either keep diving or try to swim towards the surface.

Unfortunately, Allison’s phone made that decision for them.

The only sound in the house prior to its ringing had been their gasping breaths and the occasional creak of bed springs. But when the phone erupted into a series of musical notes, it was so loud to Isaac and Scott that they jumped and nearly crashed heads.

Allison was digging through her clothes by the time the two boys had recovered.

“It’s my dad,” she said, looking at them with wide eyes. “It’s almost midnight. I should’ve been home an hour ago.”

“Answer it!” Isaac and Scott said in unison. The last thing they needed was Chris Argent showing up at the house, wondering what the three of them were doing together in bed.

Allison put the phone to her ear and spun around, crossing the room and putting her head against the far wall. Scott and Isaac didn’t even try to contain themselves as they stared at the curve of her hips and the way her underwear didn’t completely cover her.

“Yeah. Sorry, Dad. I just lost track of time. Lydia really needed to talk. Yeah, I’ll be home in a few minutes.”

When she hung up, she ran to the pile of clothes and started digging her skirt and top from the heap of jeans and t-shirts.

“Was he mad?” Scott asked. He had been on the wrong side of Chris’ gun on more than one occasion, and he would rather avoid that situation again if he could. Especially if all he was wearing were boxers.

“No, more like…concerned.”

Isaac and Scott both caught the hesitance in her voice and exchanged looks.

Allison had her shirt on over her head and was jumping up and down to get into her skirt. “It’s fine. But I need to go now, or he is definitely going to get mad. I’ll see you guys tomorrow at school?”

Scott and Isaac nodded in unison, and Allison gave them a small smile. She finished tugging on her boots, and walked right up to Isaac and kissed him on the lips. Then she turned to Scott, and after a sad look passed across her face, she leaned in and kissed him too. It was a hesitant, gentle kiss, but Scott appreciated it all the same.

“Don’t have too much fun without me,” she said, winking, and bounded out the bedroom door, down the stairs, and into the night.

“Does that mean…?” Isaac asked slowly, facing forward and not looking directly at Scott.

“I guess it does,” Scott responded, just as hesitant, mimicking Isaac's movements.

“I mean, I’m not tired. Are you tired?”

“No. Not tired at all.”

“Good, me neither.”

“Good.”

And in less than five seconds, they were a mess of arms and legs once again. It felt strange at first, without Allison. She had been, after all, Scott’s first and last, and his everything up until a couple of months ago.

But now there was Isaac. Someone that’d had so much trust in him to begin with. Someone that continued to trust him and continued to think of Scott despite the fact that he was clearly crushing on his ex-girlfriend.

But none of that mattered now.

All that mattered was that Isaac was kissing him, and Scott was kissing him back. They tumbled into the pillows on the bed, scrambling for the warmth and safety of the covers. Under there, where it was hot and tight and dark even for them, Isaac’s hand wandered from Scott’s shoulder, to his waist, to his thigh.

Scott’s breath hitched, and he kissed Isaac more urgently. He could feel the pulse of Isaac’s blood pumping under his skin, which only furthered Scott’s desire to bring Isaac as close as possible.

The more Isaac’s hand lingered, the more they both felt the intensity of that need. And just like that, something clicked, something changed for both of them, and all of a sudden Isaac’s hand was down Scott’s boxers, and Scott was all but tearing Isaac’s down his hips and throwing them out into the heap that was already on the floor.

It was, to say the least, an awkward first few minutes. Intimately knowing the anatomy of his own body, Scott was not quite as hesitant as he had been with Allison during their first time. But Scott had never been with a boy, and Isaac was still new to him, in more ways than one.

Isaac, however, didn’t have a problem taking the lead for once.

Isaac retreated further into the blankets, kissing Scott’s chest as he traveled downward. As soon as he got to his hips, he circled out, paying attention to Scott’s outer thighs, his inner thighs, and then to the very base of his cock.

Scott gulped audibly, and he could feel Isaac grinning against his skin. Isaac’s tongue shot out, quickly and gently, like a snake testing the air. Scott stopped breathing, already feeling like he was going to explode. The darkness the covers provided took away his eyesight, making him focus on each and every touch Isaac provided him with.

Isaac’s tongue shot out again, this time lingering just a second longer. He moved closer, letting Scott’s cock rest against the side of his face while he kissed the inside of Scott’s leg.

Scott combed his fingers through Isaac’s hair, grabbing hold of the curls as Isaac licked up his shaft, his tongue flicking out to touch the tip of his dick. The moan that escaped Scott’s lips was involuntary.

He could feel Isaac growing, lengthening, hardening against his leg. He wanted to return the favor, to get Isaac on his back and lick him up and down. He wanted the chance to explore his body just as much as Isaac was exploring Scott’s.

But although Scott moved to sit up, Isaac pressed him back back down. At the same time, Isaac’s entire mouth engulfed Scott in one quick motion. The warmth and wetness of Isaac’s mouth was nearly too much for Scott to handle. He fell back against the pillows, unable to resist.

Allison had done this to him on more than one occasion. And he had loved it. But there was something different about Isaac. His mouth was bigger, able to swallow more of Scott. He was rougher, his licking and sucking more urgent, more needy.

And while Scott would have given anything to be with Allison again, at the moment it was Isaac that was giving him exactly what he needed: a sense that he was wanted, that he was _craved_.

Closing his eyes despite the fact that he couldn’t see anyway, Scott concentrated on every movement of Isaac’s tongue, every bob of his head, every time he nearly let Scott’s dick slide out of his mouth, only to push it all the way back in again.

Before long, Scott felt the familiar sensation of completion building up inside of him. He moaned louder and more often. Isaac, for his part, sensing what was about to happen, didn’t stop. Instead, he licked harder, bobbed faster, and refused to let Scott escape.

Scott was used to Allison pulling away at the last second. He tried to warn Isaac, to push him off so he wouldn’t be covered in cum, but Isaac refused to stop until every last ounce of it was inside of his mouth. Then he swallowed it down, pulled the covers back, and smiled up at Scott.

Scott’s head was, gratefully, as empty as his dick. He did not want to think; he only wanted to act. Before Isaac knew what was happening, he was on his back, and Scott was kissing him as if his life depended on it. With one hand on Isaac’s cock, and another in his hair, Scott repaid the favor tenfold.

When they were done, empty and exhausted and surprisingly sleepy, they did not get up. They did not get dressed. Nor did they untangle their arms from each other.

Instead, they fell asleep, both dreaming of the next time they’d be together, of the time that Allison would get to join them, and of how there would be no more longing gazes full of sorrow and treachery, but longing gazes full of hope and secret kisses.


End file.
